


[Podfic of] Building on that momentum

by knight_tracer



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There are some days when Georgia's deepest, most desperate desire is to gather the entire Falconers hockey ops team into a conference room, put her three-year-old niece’s copy of “Mr. Puck’s Big Dream” up on the projector, and explain to them how the game of hockey is played.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Building on that momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building On That Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315101) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> This was recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, check out the rest of the great podfics [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html).
> 
> Thanks so much to jedusaur for writing such an amazing fic to record.

Podfic Length: 7:34  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/%5BCheck%20Please%5D%20Building%20on%20that%20momentum.mp3)


End file.
